


under the mistletoe to you watching the fire glow and tellin' me "I love you".

by sunflowersutra



Series: fotomuseu [3]
Category: Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Christmas Party, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, ninguém: eu: e vamos de ot3
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: Obrigado primeiramente a Taylor Swift pois sem sua música de Natal eu não sei se conseguiria.FELIZ NATAL, AMOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Eu espero de coração que você goste desse rabisquinho singelo de alguém que não precisa mais ficar brabo por não te tirar no Amigo Oculto e ter desculpas para escrever para você!!!!!! Obrigado por esse ano inteirinho me inspirando a escrever e tentar melhorar a cada novo rabisco. Obrigado por fazer da minha vida bem mais feliz. Eu te amo muito muito muito, para sempre, meu muso e meu escritor favorito :')(Título: a música de natal da taylor swift)
Relationships: Amanda dos Anjos/Lucas Keller, Arthur Frahlich/Andrej Martins, Augusto Trevisan/Cícero Montenegro/Laura Nantes, Benjamin Pérez/Otávio Leitner/William Ventura, Júlio Fuentes/Matheus Gilaberte, Thalia Marchesi/Amélia Fraga-Vélez
Series: fotomuseu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517441
Kudos: 1





	under the mistletoe to you watching the fire glow and tellin' me "I love you".

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pvnkflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/gifts).



> Obrigado primeiramente a Taylor Swift pois sem sua música de Natal eu não sei se conseguiria.  
> FELIZ NATAL, AMOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Eu espero de coração que você goste desse rabisquinho singelo de alguém que não precisa mais ficar brabo por não te tirar no Amigo Oculto e ter desculpas para escrever para você!!!!!! Obrigado por esse ano inteirinho me inspirando a escrever e tentar melhorar a cada novo rabisco. Obrigado por fazer da minha vida bem mais feliz. Eu te amo muito muito muito, para sempre, meu muso e meu escritor favorito :')
> 
> (Título: a música de natal da taylor swift)

“Valentim, tá na hora de deitar já”, reclamava Andrej, enquanto a criança corria em disparada pela sala, os cachos castanhos em tom claro cobertos pelo gorro de Papai Noel com o  _ escudo do Flamengo  _ desenhado de canetinha, aos risos, enquanto fugia propositalmente do tio e de sua tentativa de fazê-lo descansar por pelo menos alguns minutos. Não era uma surpresa para o bailarino que o menino fosse tão empolgado com o Natal - Valentim adorava todo e qualquer feriado, especialmente aqueles que envolviam presentes e a casa cheia dos seus muitos tios e tias. Havia acordado cedo, tomado café da manhã e o banho perto das sete da manhã e, desde então, colocado gorros de papai noel nele, em Andrej, em Arthur e até mesmo no gato. Na televisão, Frozen e todos os especiais de natal do Shrek dividiam espaço a tarde toda em uma tentativa de entreter o pequeno - sem nenhum sucesso.

Faltavam poucos minutos para as oito da noite e, ainda que fosse véspera de Natal e definitivamente estivessem distantes do horário que o menino geralmente ia dormir, havia todo um cronograma para o resto da noite. Logo, os amigos chegariam ali para a ceia e se o menino não descansasse pelo menos um pouquinho, acabaria emburrado e querendo ir embora antes mesmo de abrir os presentes.

“Mas eu quero ver a tia Amandaaaa e o tio Augustooooooo”, protestou o menino, pulando no sofá de meias, com um Goya irritando no colo.

“A tia Amanda e o tio Augusto só vão chegar mais tarde junto com todo mundo. Desce daí”, pediu Andrej, ao meio dos papéis de embrulho e fitas adesivas. Nunca mais deixaria para embrulhar os presentes na última hora. Valentim, por sua vez, desceu do sofá - mais pelos resmungos de Goya do que pelos pedidos de Andrej -, e puxou a almofada, deitando no sofá.

“Eu vou dormir aqui”, declarou, por fim.

Bom, já era uma vitória. 

***

  
Mais alguns bons minutos passaram até que todos os presentes estivessem devidamente embrulhados, etiquetados e arrumados embaixo da árvore de Natal decorada pela milésima vez desde que haviam a colocado na sala, por conta dos frequentes ataques do gato que parecia ter todo o espírito de Grinch que faltava naquela casa. Quando conheceu Arthur, tantos anos atrás, não imaginaria que o museólogo parecia gostar tanto daquelas festividades de fim de ano a ponto de estar há algumas boas horas na cozinha, envolvido com alguma receita complicada que lembrava dos seus Natais em família, tentando adaptar os ingredientes que não tinha em casa e, consequentemente, causando uma bagunça enorme na cozinha extremamente típica daquele período. A porta fechada praticamente era um aviso para evitar a zona de guerra que estava do outro lado e, ignorando isso, o fotógrafo abriu a porta com cuidado, deparando-se com um Arthur e uma bancada sujos de farinha, assim como uma massa já recheada e trançada sobre um tabuleiro, com o rosto de quem havia voltado de uma batalha.

“Arth…”, começou Andrej, levemente hesitante, sem saber se mencionava ou não o horário para o mais velho.

“Já tá na hora?”, perguntou um Arthur levemente derrotado, ao que o outro rapaz assentiu. O museólogo suspirou pesadamente, colocando o pano sobre os ombros e levando o tabuleiro ao forno. “Vai ficar assim mesmo”, proferiu, por fim.

“Vai se arrumar, depois a gente dá um jeito”, respondeu Andrej, deixando um beijo rápido nos cabelos de Arthur, quando ele passou por ele na porta, em direção ao quarto para se arrumar. Por sorte, daria tempo de terminarem tudo antes da campainha tocar.

***

“Tiaaaaa”, a voz de Valentim ecoou quando a mulher entrou na sala de jantar, carregando consigo um recipiente cheio, usando um gorro igual o do pequeno que, por sua vez, não hesitou em abraçar a professora. “Que saudade!!!”, dizia o menino, enquanto Amanda o cumprimentava com um “Tiiiim!” igualmente animado. Ao seu lado, Lucas pegou o tabuleiro das mãos da noiva e seguiu Arthur para a mesa de jantar, enquanto Thalia, Cícero, Laura e Augusto chegavam logo atrás, trazendo consigo biscoitos decorados e garrafas de suco. Aos poucos, todos se juntavam na sala com os que já estavam presentes. Otávio, Will e Benjamin foram os últimos a chegar, vindos da comemoração de fim de ano do pai de Benji, sendo recebidos com uma careta de Arthur ao amigo ruivo pelo atraso.

“Aí, tomou banho!”, exclamou Matheus ao ver a body piercer, que respondeu o bibliotecário com uma careta irritada, antes de o abraçar e se juntar a Ames, Valentim e Júlio no tapete felpudo, que estavam brincando com Goya. 

Aos poucos, o apartamento parecia pequeno para tanta gente que chegava com o andar da noite, mas não o suficiente para que ficasse desconfortável ou cheio demais. Talvez fosse o que restava da decoração de Natal combinada com a luz tranquila e os muitos pisca-pisca coloridos escolhidos a dedo pela criança, mas a atmosfera não deixava de ser confortável.

“Já chegou todo mundo?”, perguntou Arthur, abraçando o namorado com cuidado, enquanto observava todos os amigos reunidos na mesa de jantar, pelo sofá e cada cantinho da sala do apartamento dos dois. Andrej assentiu, segurando as mãos do mais velho com cuidado. “Como ficou o doce?”, perguntou, ouvindo o suspiro do outro. 

Depois de tantos Natais vazios junto de Marina no quarto da madrinha que não fazia muita questão de comemorar a data e tantos outros que passou sozinho assistindo especiais na televisão ou se ocupando com leituras da faculdade, era curioso ver como a chegada de Valentim e todas aquelas outras pessoas tão diferentes em sua vida havia retomado algumas tradições que pareciam ter sido muito esquecidas. Talvez doces tradicionais da família Frahlich não eram sua especialidade, mas havia algo curioso que deixava o seu coração quentinho em ver todos ali, unidos, como uma família grande e querida.

”Eu só espero que esteja gostoso”, foi a resposta de Arthur, que deixou um beijo no rosto do namorado.


End file.
